konamifandomcom-20200222-history
Super Cobra
Super Cobra (スーパーコブラ) is a 1981 horizontally-scrolling shooter arcade game. It was developed by Konami from the engine of the popular Scramble (with only a few modifications), and manufactured and distributed by Stern in North America. Gameplay The player controls a helicopter and has to guide it across a scrolling terrain, battling obstacles along the way. The player uses a joystick to accelerate, decelerate, move up, and move down. The ship uses a laser and bomb to destroy defenders, tanks, and UFO's while infiletrating 10 Super Cobra defense systems. The ship has a limited fuel supply, which is depleted over time. More fuel can be acquired by destroying fuel tanks in the game. The game is divided into ten sections, plus a finale, each with a different style of terrain and different obstacles. Players navigate through ten levels and a base, where they must safely make it through the level and safely remove the booty. The levels are described as follows, # Player must maneuver the chopper over mountainous terrain against fast and slow firing rockets. # Chopper faces Arcing missiles over a mountain terrain. # Smart Bombs flying in goups of 4 over mountainous terrain. Rockets appear, but do not fire. # Single Smart Bombs over mountainous terrain. Again, Rockets appear, but do not fire. # Chopper flies through a cavern-like terrain against falling mines. # Rapidly firing, roving tanks over mountainous terrain. Rockets appear, but do not fire. # Maneuver through a field of meteors which explode when hit with bombs or 3 times with laser, plus a single, green, shadow meteor directly in front of chopper which explodes when hit 5 times with laser. Rockets appear but do not fire. # Chopper flies over mountainous terrain against rapidly firing UFO's. Tanks and rockets appear, but do not fire. # Chopper faces arcing missiles over tall buildings. # Firing rockets in a building maze. # Base: Player must maneuver the chopper over tall buildings against arcing missiles and rapidly firing tanks to reach the Booty and safely carry it away. There is no intermission between each section; the game simply scrolls into the new terrain. If the player destroys the booty on the final level, they must start back at the beginning of the level. Legacy The game is identical in concept to its predecessor, Scramble, but is much more difficult. The player encounters tight caverns and high-velocity anti-aircraft machine guns almost immediately, and the slightest misstep will result in the loss of a life. However, unlike Scramble the game can be continued where the player left off by adding more credits. The game was also made for the Atari 2600, Atari 5200, ColecoVision, Intellivision, Odyssey², Entex Adventure Vision, and Atari 8-bit by Parker Brothers. It was also released for the MSX in 1983. The Entex version was reviewed in 1982 and well received. Arcade Express gave the game a score of 9 out of 10. More recently, Super Cobra appeared alongside Scramble on the retro compilation Konami Arcade Classics, released for the Sony PlayStation in 1999. In Salamander 2, the secondary ship is named the Super Cobra; a new ship that fights alongside the Vic Viper and replaces the Lord British Space Destroyer. Super Cobra was made available on Microsoft's Game Room service for its Xbox 360 console and for Windows-based PCs on March 24, 2010. See also *''Scramble'' ja:スーパーコブラ Category:Video Games Category:Arcade Games Category:ColecoVision Games Category:Atari 2600 Games Category:Atari 5200 Games Category:Intellivision Games Category:Atari 8-bit Games Category:Odyssey² Games Category:MSX Games